


Draming of the Doctor

by Gigi



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-04
Updated: 2011-11-04
Packaged: 2017-10-25 16:43:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigi/pseuds/Gigi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alone in his bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Draming of the Doctor

There was an image burning in his mind all day, all day that image of the Doctor as he bent over, that perfect bottom in Jack's face. Jack couldn't help it, when the Doctor turned and looked at him. When the Doctor grinned at him, he became hard.

Rock hard.

He lived for those moments, the moments when the Doctor would grin at him. The moments when the Doctor's finger tips would brush his arm, shoulder, or hand. And if it was skin on skin he would melt. Almost dieing inside.

Jack never wanted someone so badly in his life. Never wanted to press someone firmly to a mattress and wrap his lips around their cock until they screamed his name and knew only him. There would be no grin, only moans for him. Yes, he wanted that, yes, he needed that.

His hand wraps around his penis, he gasps, so much pleasure, yet, not enough. His hand was too warm, his fingers not right. Yet, Jack knew if he closed his eyes he could picture that face above him, that face grinning at him. Those eyes watching him.

“Doctor,” he whispers, he was close to screaming the man's name, but didn't know how thick the walls were, he didn't want to bring everyone in to his room. Jack's hips roses off the bed into his hand at the image of the Doctor stepping into his room to see what was the matter. The look of lust that might creep over the Doctor's face. Would he tell Jack how naughty he's been? Would he stand there and watch?

His other hand was griped the sheets, pulling them almost from the bed. The mere idea of just the Doctor watching him, while Jack's legs were spread, offering everything to him and Jack's hand petting his own hard cock. Yes, he could almost hear the Doctor telling him what a little slut he was. Telling him how much he wants to fuck him, to take him. These ideas almost broke him in half, reaching some part of him, Jack could not understand. The need of it however was clear in his mind as his thumb brushed over the head of his sex, dragging his juices down his towards his balls.

Yes, the Doctor would come over to the bed.

Yes, the Doctor would have his cock out.

Yes, he'd be jerking off at the sight of Jack.

Yes, he would put his cock to Jack's lips.

“Yes, yes, yes..” Jack mumbles as he puts his own fingers go in his mouth, but in his mind in his mind it wasn't his fingers at all that was making his mouth ache: it the sweetest cock he's ever tasted, ever had his lips around. The Doctor's pre-come almost like sweets on his tongue, he could feel it dripping on his tongue feeding him his drug of choice. 

Yes, the Doctor would take a hold of his hair.

Yes, the Doctor would trust into his mouth, fucking it.

Yes, the Doctor would moan his name.

Yes, the Doctor would come, flooding his mouth.

 

Jack's body screamed at the thought of the taste of the Doctor inside of him, his lips pulled hungrily at his fingers and his fingers at his cock. It was all to over powering, all the details swimming in his brain. His legs spread wider, his fingers fall from his lips to play with one of his nipples. Twisting and pulling as his hips went higher and higher. The pleasure burning him like an out of control fire and then smoke was rising and he was burnt up.

His hand covered in come, “Yes.. DOCTOR!” he cried, far to loud, far to needy. His body shaking and sweating, so sticky now, he floated down into the bed. Alone. His eyes closed as he dropped his cock, his hands both on the bed. Holding on as if he might be thrown off. That grin was still there, still in his head, the smell of the Doctor still in his nose, the lingering cool touch still some where floating on his skin. He couldn't shake it. Even after coming so hard from his own hand.

 

He let himself fall to sleep, drifting away into dreams that would only cause him to go for another round when he woke. He dreamed of making all of his dreams come true. Dreamed of making the Doctor his.


End file.
